Salah Paham
by faz94
Summary: Cerita tentang Aomine yang salah mengartikan sikap Kuroko padanya./"WAAAAA KEPALANYA BOCOR CUY!"/"AAAAAA BANJIR DARAAAAAH "/"Ke-kenapa?"/"B-baka!"/"Aku suka kamu, Aomine-kun."/AominexKuroko


**Um, hai.**

 **Kenalin faz author newbie di ffn. Nyoba bikin fict di fandom KnB. Semoga diterima.**

 **Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu, minna-san~ n (_ _) n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya cuman punya cerita aja.**

 **.**

 **Salah Paham**

 **.**

 **AoKuro**

 **.**

 **Humor & Romance (garing bin gagal)**

 **.**

 **AU maybe? Lifeschool**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **OOC (saya gak bisa bikin canon, entah kenapa)**

 **.**

 **Bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, miss typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Kesamaan tokoh dan latar murni ketidaksengajaan. Kalo sama berarti kita sehati, beb. ;) (sumpah, ini anak alay banget)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Gais~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Salah Paham**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki yakin dirinya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbau manis.

Dia juga bukan seperti sahabatnya, Kise Ryouta yang _fetish_ terhadap hal imut-imut.

Dia yakin itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu selama lima belas tahun hidupnya.

Tapi, persepsi itu harus terpatahkan sebab saat ini dirinya hanya terduduk sendirian di meja kantin dengan buku pelajaran fisika menutupi wajahnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan diam-diam. _Hell_ , bahkan dia sampai tidak menyadari siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang cekikikan melihat buku fisikanya terbalik. Tidak, dia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Aomine hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

Lima meter di depannya terlihat seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk sendirian sembari menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya dengan khidmat. Tidak mempedulikan siswa-siswa yang merona karena menatap wajah _moe_ -nya atau sisiwi-siswi yang gregetan pengen nyubit pipinya yang agak gembil itu. Pemuda itu terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Salah satu teman sekelasnya. Pemuda berperawakan mungil, bersurai sewarna langit musim panas, netra dengan warna senada. Memiliki wajah yang teramat _moe_ walau ekspresinya selalu datar bak aspal jalanan. Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya kau pasti tidak akan sanggup menahan kemanisan dan keimutan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan mencubiti pipinya. Walau kau harus rela terkena tonjokannya yang sangat kuat.

Hei, jangan coba-coba meremehkan kekuatannya! Kuroko itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit, tau!

Err, walau ada kata cabenya, jangan menganggap Kuroko cabe-cabean loh, ya! Kuroko anak baik-baik, kok. Rajin menabung pula!

 _ **Ehem, tolong abaikan celotehan gak penting di atas. =_=''**_

Inginnya sih, Aomine menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya, mengajaknya ngobrol biasa sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya. Tapi apalah daya, semua itu hanya diangan-angan saja.

Bagaimana bisa mengajak ngobrol, kalau kakinya saja kaku untuk bisa berjalan kesana, tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Jadilah, Aomine hanya menatap laki-laki manis itu dari kejauhan saja.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Aomine menganggap anak laki-laki seumurannya manis. Tapi, tentu hanya Kuroko seorang saja yang dianggapnya manis, tidak orang lain. _Hell no!_ Bahkan keponakannya yang berumur dua tahun pun tidak semanis Kuroko. Pikirnya.

Aomine mengintip dari atas bukunya hingga hanya setengah wajahnya yang tertutupi buku. Matanya menatap _intens_ gerak-gerik Kuroko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Entah itu hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya, mengecek ponselnya sampai menghitung berapa kali Kuroko menyeruput minumannya pun Aomine perhatikan. Sungguh sangat kurang kerjaan dan bukan Aomine banget.

Ngomong-ngomong soal minuman, sedari tadi Aomine belum memesan minuman di _counter_ kantin karena sibuk memperhatikan pemuda mungil itu. Dia bahkan mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari bagaimana Kuroko menyerut minumannya. Tak berkedip saat matanya terpaku pada belah bibir Kuroko yang mengapit sedotan. Dan bagaimana sedotan itu seperti terhisap ke dalam mulut mungil Kuroko. _**Oh, demi seluruh boneka ubur-ubur limited edition di seluruh dunia!**_ Aomine sangat-amat-benar-benar rela jika harus menjadi sedotan di mulut Kuroko yang manis.

 _Haah~ itu sih, maunya Aomine!_

Aomine tersentak saat tiba-tiba Koroko menoleh padanya. Buru-buru ia sembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku fisika yang dipegangnya. _**Sumpah, demi kerang laut ajaib!**_ Aomine bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda mungil yang dikaguminya itu.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Aomine kembali mengintipkan sebelah matanya dari samping kanan. Dan harus menghela napas kecewa tatkala mendapati tempat duduk Kuroko tadi kosong. Kuroko sudah pergi.

Menyesal ia mengintip, jika itu membuat Kuroko merasa risih dan malah semakin menjauhinya.

 _'Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menatapnya terlalu intens. Aku jadi merasa seperti maniak sekarang. Haah~'_ batinnya lesu.

"Aomine-kun."

 **DEG**

Aomine tersentak dan reflek menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dimana objek mungil yang dipandanginya tadi kini berdiri disana. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya? Terlebih orang itu Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko yang bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya sendiri itu bukan sekedar gosip.

Aomine memelototkan matanya saat tatapan tajam Kuroko tersorot padanya.

"Y-ya.. a-ada ap-apa?" Aomine mengutuki suaranya yang tergagap.

"Itu.." Kuroko menunjuk tangan Aomine. "Buku fisikamu terbalik."

Reflek, Aomine langsung membalikkan bukunya seperti semula sambil menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya memerah parah, efek mendengar suara lembut Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk dan melenggang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Aomine dengan berjuta rasa dihatinya. Sebagian besarnya adalah rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kuroko memanggilku Aomine-kun.. Kuroko tahu namaku.." ucapnya dengan wajah melongo yang amat terkejut. Namun hanya beberapa detik, sebelum rautnya berganti dengan senyum idiot dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga lainnya yang memenuhi wajahnya. Err, oke itu serem banget. =_=

"Oh, mimpi apa aku semalam? Kuroko manis banget tadi.. uhh."

Well, kini rasa senang dan bahagia lah yang paling mendominasi hati dan pikirannya.

 _'Aku suka..'_

 _'..Kuroko..'_

" _What?!_ " Aomine memekik menyadari pemikirannya barusan.

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

"GYAAAAA~ SESEORANG TOLONG HENTIKAN MAKHLUK HITAM ITUUU!"

"WAAAAA KEPALANYA BOCOR CUY!"

"PANGGIL AMBULANCE WOI!"

"NAIN WAN WAN!"

"PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!"

"BAKA! GAK ADA KEBAKARAN DISINI SEMVAK!"

"AAAAAA BANJIR DARAAAAAH~"

"PANGGIL PILOOOT!"

"YANG BENER DOKTER WOI!"

Alis Aomine berkedut kesal mendengar ocehan tidak penting siswa-siswi di kantin yang melihatnya menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya sendiri ke meja kantin.

 _'Kok punya temen ya gini-gini amat sih? Somplak semua!'_ Batinnya miris.

"BERISIIIK!"

 **SIIING~**

Sontak semua murid yang mengoceh tadi terdiam mendengar bentakan Aomine. Terlebih melihat wajah menakutkan Aomine, kompak semuanya langsung lari ngibrit meninggalkan kantin dan membuat ruangan itu kosong melompong.

"Hah, dasar pengganggu!" sungut Aomine.

Saat hendak berbalik meninggalkan kantin, Aomine terpaku menatap ibu kantin yang membawa sapu sambil menatapnya garang. Membuat nyalinya menciut seperti liliput.

"Eh, ibu kantin. Ada apa ya?" tanya Aomine belagak pilon.

Ibu kantin menyerahkan lap meja yang berada di pundaknya. "Bersihkan mejanya."

Aomine merinding mendengar nada suaranya. Buru-buru diambilnya lap tersebut dan membersihkan meja yang ada bercak-bercak darahnya. Setelah bersih, Aomine memberikan lapnya kembali dan berniat mengambil langkah seribu. Namun belum sempat Aomine melangkah, kerah bajunya ditarik oleh ibu kantin. Menolehkan kepalanya, Aomine mendapati tangan menengadah di hadapannya.

"Uang perbaikan meja yang kamu rusakin mana?" tanya ibu kantin dengan senyum setara boneka chukky, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

 _'Hiih, sereeem.'_ batinnya ngeri.

Sepertinya, Aomine harus merelakan uang jajan yang disisihkannya selama seminggu ini untuk memperbaiki meja yang dirusaknya. **Nasib.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Salah Paham**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Setelah membatin nelangsa, merelakan uang jajannya melayang di tangan ibu kantin, bahkan sampai tidak makan dan minum di kantin. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kelas dengan lesu. Kepalanya sudah diperban oleh guru kesehatan di uks tadi, yang mengoceh betapa tindakannya tadi sama sekali tidak mendatangkan manfaat apa-apa. Aomine hanya mengangguk saja, malas berdebat dengan seorang guru.

Aomine duduk di bangkunya dan menelungkupkan badannya di atas meja, sembari menahan perih di perutnya yang belum terisi apa-apa.

"Lapaaar~" ringisnya. Tak menyadari seseorang yang tak jauh darinya menatap gerak-geriknya sedari masuk kelas.

"Tidur aja deh, kali aja perihnya hilang."

Dua menit berlalu. Aomine mengganti posisi telungkupnya ke sebelah kanan dan menyamankan dirinya.

Kembali dua menit berlalu, dan Aomine mengganti posisinya telungkup ke sebelah kiri dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Dua menit pun kembali berlalu.

"ARRGHH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!" teriak Aomine menggelegar, membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh.

"Aomine-kun."

 **DEG**

Niatnya yang ingin beranjak dari kelas dan membolos di atap sekolah pupus tatkala telinganya mendengar suara merdu yang sangat dikenalinya dan menyapa pendengarannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Aomine mendongak dan mendapati Kuroko sudah duduk di depannya. Hah! Bagaimana bisa ia kembali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko? Di depan matanya lagi. Sekarang Aomine mengakui kalau Kuroko memiliki skill menghilang dan muncul yang sempurna.

"Y-ya, Ku-kuroko?" tanya Aomine gugup.

"Ini." Kuroko menunjukan roti isi _blueberry_ di depan Aomine. "Kalau lapar, kau bisa makan rotiku."

Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kikuk. "Eh, bi-bicara apa kau Kuroko? A-aku sama sekali ti-tidak lapar, kok."

Sambil menangis bahagia di dalam hati, ia membatin. _'Senangnya Kuroko menawariku makanannya disaat aku kelaparan. Benar-benar malaikat~'_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kamu pasti lapar. Kelihatan, kok." Kuroko menarik tangan Aomine dan menaruh rotinya di telapak tangan Aomine. "Makan saja, aku sudah makan yang isinya _strawberry_."

Aomine menatap tangannya yang disentuh Kuroko dan mendongak. Melihat Kuroko tersenyum manis padanya.

Kuroko.

Tersenyum.

Manis.

Padanya.

Perlu ditebalkan dan digaris bawahi.

 **PADANYA!**

 **BLUSH~**

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

 _ **Demi paus akrobat raksasa!**_ Sebenarnya mimpi apa dia semalam sampai Kuroko begitu memperhatikannya sekarang? Duh, bahkan dia tidak yakin semalam bermimpi. Sungguh kejadian langka dan amat ditunggu-tunggunya, bisa berinteraksi dengan pemuda mungil pujaannya. Bahkan melihat senyum Kuroko yang dirasa terlalu manis. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyangkal lagi bahwa ia menyukai pemuda mungil itu.

 _'Uhh, gak kuku deh.'_ Batinnya alay.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku makan kok, rotinya! Arigatou." ujar Aomine sambil terburu-buru mengupas plastik roti dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Eh, Aomine-kun. Pelan-pelan saja makannya, nanti kau-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk-uhukk.. UHUKK!"

"..-tersedak. Tuhkan." Kuroko menyodorkan _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya ke Aomine. "Minumlah."

Segera disambarnya minuman itu dan menyeruput banyak-banyak untuk meredakan batuknya. Menyisakan seperempat dari isinya.

"Haahh.. untung aku masih hidup. Arigatou, Kuroko." Aomine mengelus dadanya selepas tersedaknya hilang.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama."

Aomine melotot kaget saat Kuroko kembali menyedot minumannya. Kini wajahnya teramat merah hingga keseluruhan, menyadari baru saja ia dan Kuroko berciuman tidak langsung.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Aomine tergagap.

"Hm?" gumam Kuroko tanpa melepas bibirnya dari sedotan.

Aomine menelan ludah melihatnya.

Kurva bibirnya entah mengapa membuat Aomine berkhayal kalau bibir itu melingkari _ehmbendapribadiehm_ miliknya.

 _Hei-hei! Sadarlah Aomine, rated fict ini T bukannya M. Jangan berpikir yang iya-iya. Nanti aja di fict yang lain! =_=_

Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran nista yang sempat terlintas di otak rata-ratanya tadi. "Ke-kenapa kau memberikanku minumanmu, Kuroko? Se-setahuku, kau tidak suka membagi _minuman favoritmu_ pada orang lain."

 _Oh, lihat apa yang kau perbuat Aomine!_

Aomine merinding melihat tatapan tajam dan raut tersinggung di wajah Kuroko. Ia mengutuki mulutnya yang selalu asal ceplos tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku ini orang yang pelit?" tanya Kuroko agak sebal.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu!" Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. "Ta-tapi, aku melihatnya sendiri kemarin. Saat Kise mati-matian membujukmu untuk membagi minumanmu, kau tetap tidak mau membaginya."

"Oh." responnya singkat. Membuat Alis Aomine sedikit berkedut kesal. Untunglah Kuroko adalah orang yang disukainya. Kalau tidak, pastilah sudah ia tonjok karena meresponnya tidak sopan seperti itu.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. "Memangnya salah, kalau aku membagi minumanku? Barusan kan kau tersedak."

"Uh, i-iya juga sih." Aomine menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"L-lagi pula.." Aomine menatap Kuroko yang sesekali melirik malu-malu ke arahnya. "Aku suka membagi minumanku pada orang yang ku sukai."

 _Hah?_

Aomine beneran gak salah denger, kan?

Membagi minumannya pada orang yang disukai?

Maksudnya orang yang disukai Kuroko itu adalah dia kah?

 _Kuroko suka sama dia?_

 _ **BENERAN NIH?!**_

 _ **(Kalem, boy.)**_

"E-ehm, ma-maksudnya Kuroko?"

Aomine menelan ludah melihat Kuroko melotot ke arahnya.

"B-baka!" Kuroko melirik gusar seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Masa kamu gak ngerti, sih?!"

Aomine merasa otaknya semakin melambat memproses data sepersekian detiknya.

Kuroko yang melihat Aomine terdiam melongo hanya bisa menghela napas. Dengan wajah memerah, Kuroko mendekati telinga Aomine dan berbisik. "Aku suka kamu, Aomine-kun."

Aomine hanya bisa melotot kaget dengan mulut menganga.

Kuroko bilang sendiri dia suka Aomine.

 _Kuroko suka Aomine?_

 _ **YANG BENER NIH!?**_

 _ **(Biasa aja, boy.)**_

Aomine yang ingin bilang sesuatu terpaksa membiarkan mulutnya membuka-menutup layaknya ikan menggelepar di daratan. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aomine-kun?" panggil Kuroko karena Aomine tak membalas pernyataannya.

Aomine tersadar lagi dari lamunannya. "A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku, Kuroko. Aku malah berpikir kau membenciku."

Kuroko menoleh cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kau selalu menatapku tajam dan sinis jika aku tak sengaja lewat di depanmu. Dan melotot padaku saat aku melihatmu. Jadi, ku kira kau membenciku." ujar Aomine sambil menunduk, tak berani diplototi lagi oleh Kuroko.

"Oh." Aomine nyaris mendelik mendengar respon Kuroko, namun terdiam saat mendengar lanjutan perkataan Kuroko. "Kau salah paham Aomine-kun."

Aomine kembali menatap Kuroko, kali ini dengan raut bingung. "Salah paham?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud jahat menatapmu tajam, sinis, bahkan sampai melotot padamu."

Aomine mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucapan Kuroko. Ini pertama kalinya Aomine bisa melihat Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar. Biasanya pemuda mungil itu hanya diam tak banyak bicara dan selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Itu karena aku suka kamu. Aku selalu ingin menatapmu, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu. Bagaimana kau tertawa, menguap, atau marah-marah. Aku selalu suka melihat setiap ekspresimu." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah Aomine. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu _intens_ menatapmu, makanya kau mengasumsikan aku selalu menatapmu dengan tajam. Dan kau mengira aku melotot padamu."

"Ta-tapi, kau juga sering menatapku sinis." ujar Aomine.

Kuroko mendelik, "Aku bukan menatapmu sinis! A-aku hanya gugup karena sering mendapatimu menatapku, membuatku salah tingkah. Jantungku selalu berdebar tiap kau menatapku. Makanya aku selalu balik menatapmu, walau aku tidak benar-benar menatapmu karena sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungku sendiri."

"Ja-jadi.." Aomine mangap-mangap mendengar penjelasan panjang Kuroko. Tak ia sangka ternyata selama ini pemikirannya melenceng abis.

"Intinya, kau salah paham dan aku tidak membencimu. Aku suka kamu Aomine-kun!"

Aomine terpaku menatap wajah merona Kuroko yang hampir menyaingi warna tomat segar dibelakang kebun rumahnya.

 **Sangat.**

 **Manis.**

 _ **Uhuy!**_

Kuroko kembali melirik Aomine. "Jadi, bagaimana Aomine-kun?"

"Huh?" Aomine menoleh cepat. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Kuroko menatap Aomine. "Apa Aomine suka padaku?"

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Aomine bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri yang bertalu-talu. Kuroko, pemuda mungil yang ia kagumi, yang ia sukai, bertanya apakah ia juga suka padanya?

 _ **Demi panda bercelemek karung goni!**_ Mana mungkin Aomine berkata tidak?!

 _'Gyaaaa aku suka sama kamu, Kuroko! Suka bangeeet! ASDFGHJKL#¥%:"!~'_ batinnya menggila. (Silahkan terjemahkan sendiri, karena di goo** translate-in jadi eror =.=)

"Aomine-kun?" panggil Kuroko lagi.

"I-iya. Iya! Aku juga su-suka sama kamu, Kuroko. Suka banget, nget, nget!" jawab Aomine dengan gaya alay, membuat Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, kita resmi jadian?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine menelan kembali ludahnya melihat wajah _moe_ Kuroko menatapnya polos dan penuh harap. _Ugh!_ Aomine tidak mungkin sanggup menolak Kuroko.

Dengan wajah kaku dan memerah, Aomine mengangguk. "I-iya. Kita ja-jadian Kuroko.."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aomine. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Aomine, Kuroko berbisik. " _I'm yours Daiki-kun~_ "

Aomine membelalakan matanya saat Kuroko mengecup kecil pucuk hidungnya. Membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya seperti mengeluarkan asap saking malunya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Padahal hanya mengecup pucuk hidung saja. Bagaimana jika lebih seperti berciuman, melumat, mengulum, menghisap dan saling membelit lidah? Lalu beralih dengan kecupan-kecupan di leher dan dada? _Kissmark?_

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Aomine sambil menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya yang diperban ke dinding. "Berhenti berpikir cabul, otak sialan!"

"Da-daiki-kun." panggil Kuroko cemas sambil menarik pelan lengan Aomine menjauh dari dinding.

"Ma-maaf Tetsu! Aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu lagi!" ujar Aomine sambil menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah.

Kuroko terdiam selama beberapa detik, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengerti."

Ia menyambar kembali _vanilla milkshake_ yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Menyeruput minumannya dan menyodorkan kembali di depan wajah Aomine. "Untuk sementara seperti ini saja, ya?"

Kuroko berjinjit mendekati telinga Aomine, membuat si rambut _dark blue_ harus sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Di luar sekolah, kau bisa menciumku dimana pun yang kau suka." Menghembuskan napas hangat dan kembali melanjutkan.

" _..Sepuasmu, Daiki-kun.._ "

"..."

Kuroko tersenyum dan menatap Aomine. "Ne, Daiki-kun?"

Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskan semerah apa wajah Aomine saat ini, mungkin lebih dari sekedar sosis bakar? Yang pasti, rasa bahagia dihatinya semakin besar dan kini meluap. Selain resmi menjadi kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil nan _moe_ itu menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan ditolak Aomine sampai mati. _**You-know-what-i-mean.**_

Aomine mengangguk malu. "Baiklah."

Mengambil _vanilla milkshake_ Kuroko dan menyerutnya, tak menyadari tatapan seluruh siswi yang merona dan seluruh siswa yang mupeng pada mereka.

Yah, kali ini Aomine mengakui. Dirinya sudah terjatuh dan kalah. Oleh sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang imut dan manis seperti _vanilla milkshake_ yang diminumnya.

Sepertinya kini Aomine akan menjadi penggila minuman manis dan ia tidak akan menyesali hal itu seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/n:**

 **Akhirnya~ selesai juga fict oneshot abal ini. Maaf kalo idenya pasaran dan alurnya kecepetan ya, Gais. Dapet ide pun pas bangun tidur, padahal sebelumnya gak mimpi apa-apa. Haha**

 **Sama seperti Hetalia, KnB juga faz belum pernah nonton.. hee #nyengir**

 **Ff AoKuro berbahasa indo di ffn kok jarang, ya? Apa ada yang bisa kasih tau faz? ^^ *modus*bilangajamalesgoogling**

 **Didedikasikan bagi semua pecinta AoKuro. AoKuro shipper, mana suaranyaaa~? ^o^)/**

 **Okelah. Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca dan mereview, favorit, follow, alert, viewer, visitor, guest, dan silent reader. I Love You So Much, Gais~ (Siapa sih gais ini? =,=)**

 **Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan! ;)**

 **#WaitForAoKuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Faz94**


End file.
